onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
CP9
|leader = Spandine (1502-1514) Spandam (1514-1522) |transportation = Puffing Tom Train Cars }} CP9, more properly known as , is a "secret" Cipher Pol organization, formed of people able to use the Rokushiki techniques. Members Members' Fates *Spandine: Left group and succeeded by his son Spandam *Laskey: Left group, unknown *Spandam: Devastatingly injured by Usopp, Franky, and Nico Robin, lying in a hospital, retains post as leader of CP9. *Funkfreed: Unknown *Rob Lucci: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Hattori: Fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kaku: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Jabra: Defeated by Sanji, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Blueno: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kumadori: Defeated by Tony Tony Chopper, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Fukuro: Defeated by Franky, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kalifa: Defeated by Nami, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Nero: Defeated by Franky, fired from the group and presumably killed by Lucci Overview Unlike the eight official Cipher Police groups, CP9 members are not based on intelligence gathering, but instead are shadowy assassins who kill anyone that opposes the World Government. Members are gathered at childhood, and are trained both physically and mentally to become powerful killers, discarding emotions in order to become more efficient in missions. Rob Lucci, the most powerful member in the organization's history, had become almost incapable of giving mercy or accepting weakness due to this; Kaku, on the other hand, was regretful that he had to abandon his undercover life in order to continue his duties, proving the mind-molding is not always successful. CP9 had been subdivided into two teams when the whole group was not needed for a mission. One group consists of Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, and the leader, Lucci; this group was sent to Water 7 to retrieve the blueprints of the Ancient Weapon Pluton from Iceburg. The other group was sent to crush certain Revolutionary Army members, led by Jabra and having Fukuro and Kumadori under him. The CP9 are based in Enies Lobby's Tower of Justice, where they act as the final guardians of the Gates of Justice. It has been said that Enies Lobby's reputation of being impossible to conquer is due to the generations of CP9, and their strength. It was also stated that this generation of CP9 is the strongest in its history. Due to their extreme power, it seems that they all have rather arrogant and pompous attitudes; because of this, members of CP9 absolutely refuse to believe that "pirate scum" (no matter how powerful) could defeat them, which ultimately caused their downfall at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates. Privileges of CP9 CP9 has special privileges not available to normal Cipher Pol squadrons, like the ability to kill any person perceived as a threat to world stability. They are also trained since childhood in the martial arts style Rokushiki, a style that few others know of. During their eponymous saga, CP9 was also given the ability to initiate a Buster Call, under the authority of Admiral Aokiji, but only once. History Past It's not known for exactly how long CP9 has been around, but it is known that they existed 20 years ago. When they took part in the Ohara Incident, they were lead by Spandine, Spandam's father. In 1507, Lucci joined the CP9 at age 13 after completing his training in the Cipher Pol homeland and gained immediate notoriety after killing 500 royal guards and the pirates that tried to take over the unnamed kingdom. In 1514, Spandam became the new CP9 director, replacing his father who still lives in the present storyline. 5 Year Mission In 1517 AOS, Spandam sent four agents to work undercover to spy on Iceburg. Kalifa became Iceburg's secretary, Blueno became a bartender, and both Lucci and Kaku became the main Galley-La foremen. However, Iceburg knew that the World Government was still spying on him. After he heard from Kalifa that Franky was alive and wanted to see him, Iceburg turned him away. Kaku even remembered Franky entering the Galley-La HQ. Later, Iceburg gave the blueprint to Franky for safekeeping and hid the fake blueprint in his safe vault. 5 years later, before the Water 7 Arc, Aokiji informed Spandam of Robin's coming, and gave him permission to use the Buster Call with the Golden Den Den Mushi. At this point, Spandam almost had his unit in Water 7 finish the mission, but was forced to postpone completion until an agent reported Robin's arrival. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc Incident on Dock One Before the Straw Hat Pirates sets out to explore Water 7 and search for the shipwrights, there was a problem in Dock One. A pirate captain named Mikazuki refused to pay the Galley-La shipwrights for fixing his ship. He was planning on fighting and robbing them. Kalifa informed Iceburg calmly about the ruckus and said her trademark line, "sexual harassment". Finally, one of the shipwrights "accidentally" slammed Mikazuki with a huge log. Kaku slashed one of the pirates' backs with a huge saw, while Lucci knocked down some pirates. After this incident, the people would crowd the foremen as if they were heroes. Lucci can be seen flexing his muscles. Dock One While Robin and Chopper are shopping, Chopper went into a bookstore while Robin waits outside. While waiting, a masked man (who is Blueno in disguise) walked past her and said only "CP9" before disappearing in the crowd. Robin was frightened, recalling the members of CP9 who participated in the invasion of Ohara 20 years ago. Following this, she is absent for a prolonged period without word. Meanwhile the Straw Hat Pirates begin their search for shipwrights to repair the Going Merry and arrive at Dock One, where the three members of CP9 were undercover. Galley-La HQ Attack .]] The assault on the Galley-La headquarters signaled the completion of the mission requiring the four members of CP9 to be undercover, thus ending their mission of five years. During this time, there was a brief standoff where it was revealed that Nico Robin had engaged in a contract with the government to aid CP9 in recovering the blueprints to (and later reactivating) the ancient weapon Pluton. The blueprints alleged to be in the Galley-La headquarters supposedly possessed by the leader of the company Iceburg were a forgery, though Rob Lucci decided after inspection that the only possible location of the real blueprints would be in the hands of Tom's only other apprentice, Cutty Flam. Warehouse Invasion to the warehouse.]] Following the revelation that Franky was keeping the real blueprints for Pluton, the CP9 agents - now unmasked - located the Franky Family and unveiled their leader's location: an old warehouse formerly owned by Tom that Franky was maintaining. Here, he was holding Usopp in hopes of attracting the Straw Hats attention, to exact vengeance for what happened to the Franky House and many of Franky's subordinates. However, these notions were halted when CP9 knocked the Square Sisters unconscious and invaded the warehouse. Unable to locate the real blueprints, Franky and Usopp were accosted. Departing to Enies Lobby After arresting and incapacitating Franky and Usopp, the CP9 members in Water 7 headed for the Sea Train to return to Enies Lobby with Nico Robin in tow. Sanji - detached from the rest of the Straw Hat crew - took note of this and boarded the Sea Train as well. The train then departed, leaving the rest of the crew behind. Sea Train While Robin, Franky, and Usopp were taken onto the Sea Train, Sanji slipped on board and freed the latter two. After Usopp adopts his alter-ego, Sogeking, the three proceeded to fight through the Sea Train to save Robin. Franky encountered CP9's newest agent, Nero, who only mastered four of the six Rokushiki techniques. After a harsh battle at the Puffing Tom's rooftop, Nero was defeated by Franky, and killed by Rob Lucci for being useless to the unit. Enies Lobby Arc fights CP9 member Blueno.]] Blueno was the first CP9 member to fight the Straw Hat Pirates at Enies Lobby, specifically against Luffy. Although he initially gained control of the battle using Rokushiki and his devil fruit, Blueno was outmatched when Luffy revealed his new Gear 2nd ability. With Gear 2nd, Luffy was able to easily keep up with Soru and heavily damaged the confident Blueno. Luffy then proceeds to defeat him as Blueno's last ditch effort, attempting to take Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka with his Tekkai Gou, fails while he collapses shortly afterwards. The remaining members of CP9 faced the Straw Hats in battle. Franky defeated Fukuro after replenishing his cola supply. Kumadori was too powerful for Nami to defeat, but Chopper intervened. He was initially outmatched, but after resorting to Monster Chopper, he easily defeated Kumadori. Sanji, despite being stronger than Kalifa, was unable to defeat her because he could not kick a woman. Instead, Nami fought Kalifa and managed to defeat her. After being freed from his handcuffs to Sogeking, Zoro defeated Kaku. Sogeking was unable to defeat Jabra, but Sanji fought on Usopp's behalf and defeated Jabra. Luffy managed to defeat Lucci after a long and difficult battle, something none of the other Straw Hats could do. The defeated CP9 agents are left behind as the Buster Call begins to ravage the island. Spandam and his guards were sniped from a distance by Sogeking, Franky entered the battle and used Funkfreed's size against Spandam severely injuring him. Afterwards, Spandam's spine was snapped in half by Robin as the Straw Hats escaped Enies Lobby on the Going Merry. CP9's Independent Report Blueno manages to protect the other CP9 members with his Air Door. Lucci, however, is badly in need of medical care. Spandam also sends Marines after the CP9 to blame them for the fall and defeat of Enies Lobby. CP9 manages to evade the Marines and thus are considered fugitives by the World Government. CP9 then crosses the sea train tracks to St. Poplar where they use their Devil Fruit Abilities to perform on the street in order to raise money to treat Lucci's injuries. Upon acquiring the necessary funds, Rob Lucci was operated on, and while he was recovering the other members of CP9 enjoyed normal activities such as shopping and sitting in the cafe. Lucci later regains consciousness, upright and staring solemnly at the sheets in front of him, with an elated Hattori at the windowsill. Lucci is subsequently discharged from the hospital, to the joy of his colleagues excluding Jabra. While bowling using their superhuman strength, Blueno notices trouble in the town. The Candy Pirates appear in the town causing problems for the citizens, so CP9 stop their bowling match and deal with the situation. Lucci kicks the captain of the Candy Pirates and another pirate while the rest get on the ship and beat the Candy Pirates up to the excitement and amazement of the townspeople. However, the townspeople are later horrified when Lucci kills the captain by crushing his skull. With all the negative attention, CP9 decide that they cannot stay in St. Poplar. A little girl offered Kalifa a flower of thanks which Kalifa accepted while Fukuro, Jabra and Kumadori stood behind her terrified. The CP9 agents set sail on the Candy Pirates' ship, and come to an island where children who will eventually become CP9 members are being trained. A group of Marines, commanded by Very Good, follow them there. CP9 then proceeds to the fight the Marines, easily defeating them all. Spandam is currently in the hospital in horrible shape from the beatings he took from Nico Robin and Franky. He receives a call from Lucci, warning him that the other members of CP9 will eventually return. After that, his father, Spandine, appears and Spandam calls for him to help in a plan to destroy CP9. With that, CP9 depart on their ship, leaving Very Good beaten on the island. Early Concepts One Piece Green: Secret Pieces revealed an early concept of the CP9 and their fight match-ups with the Straw Hat Pirates. Originally, the match-ups were supposed to be: *Lucci vs. Luffy *Kalifa vs. Robin *Fukuro vs. Nami *Kaku vs. Zoro *Shakiin (Jabra) vs. Sanji *Apollo (Kumadori) vs. Chopper *Blueno vs. Usopp Trivia *Most of CP9 members are orphans raised by the World Government, the only exceptions being Kumadori, Spandam, and Kalifa. *Lucci, Jabra, and Blueno are the only CP9 agents to appear in Chapter 0: Strong World. In Episode 0, however, Fukuro and Kumadori appeared alongside the three aforementioned. *The top three fighters of the Straw Hat crew each developed new techniques in their respective fights against the top three fighters of CP9: Luffy developed off Gear Third against Lucci, Zoro developed Asura against Kaku, and Sanji developed Diable Jambe against Jabra. *Also, two of the three weakest members of the Straw Hats showed off new gadgets during their battles against CP9: Nami showed off the Perfect Clima-Tact and Usopp showed off the Kabuto. *Despite the fact they are supposed to be a secret group, it would appear that most of the Marines are aware of CP9's existence as well as its members. The group's signature martial arts style, Rokushiki, has also somehow leaked into the Marines to the point that even a Petty Officer knows how to use it. *CP9 is the first villain group whose leader does not fight Luffy. *Every member also has an animal theme, much like the Shichibukai: **'Spandam': Panda **'Funkfreed': Elephant **'Rob Lucci': Leopard **'Hattori': Pigeon **'Kaku': Giraffe **'Kalifa': Sheep **'Blueno': Bull **'Jabra': Wolf **'Kumadori': Lion **'Fukuro': Owl **'Nero': Sea Weasel Site Poll References Site Navigation de:Cipher Pol No.9 it:CP9 fr:CP9 Category:Cipher Pol Category:Antagonist Groups